Cosas de gatos
by Melenaly
Summary: Aunque fuera raro la homosexualidad en los gatos, al igual que en otros animales, es mucho más común de lo que se piensa. Es frecuente ver a gatos machos montándose, siendo algunas de estas parejas permanentes. Como Alfi y Artie. Cat!USAxCat!UK. Crackfic.


Este es mi primer fic, es fumado, es raro.

Entre las advertencias: Sexo entre animales y del mismo sexo. Mención de sexo humano.

Pareja: Cat!USAxCat!UK, USAxUK o AlfredxArthur.

* * *

><p>Es cierto afirmar que eran unos hermosos gatos, uno más gordo y grande y el otro un poco más tranquilo y serio, algo más pequeño aunque ciertamente poseería más años que su contrario minino, eran dos gatos, tan inocentes los pobres gatos haciendo sus gatadas. Ya saben, cosas como morder un ratón de plástico o lamerse.<p>

El alegre, el más gordo, el más travieso el más juguetón le pondremos Alfi, o quizá Alfred y al más pequeño su nombre sería Arti, Artie o Arthur más formalmente, aunque tratar a un gato formalmente es de locos o gente extraña con mucho dinero, mira que llamar a tu gato "Arthur Kirkland", el apellidito que se gastaba ese gato.

El del apellido formal era un gato de bonitos colores, uno crema blanco y con un suave café claro en la mitad de su rostro y con su linda y bonita cola también sin mencionar una gran mancha del mismo color en su lomo, y para cagarla más tenía ojos verdes, era un minino raro, las cejas que tenía arriba de sus ojitos eran bastante grandes. El gato inglés se relamía las patitas de forma normal y sofisticada en un sillón, sólo le faltaba tomar té al gato, esperen… ¡La taza en vez de leche tenía té! ¿Qué cojones piensan los dueños? ¡Ni que fuera humano el gato!

—Meow, meow~— no era "miau", entiéndase que el gato era bien gringo. Sí, era el alegre gatito.

Era entero blanco crema, clarito, tenía unas cosas raras debajo de los ojos, si uno no se fijaba bien casi diría que el rarito gato tenía anteojos, pero como la gente que los ve es cuerda, dicen "ah, es una mancha en forma de lentes, idiota", por supuesto, tenía además un esponjoso pelaje en el cuello de color café oscuro más sobresaliente que en el resto del cuerpo, en la cola lo mismo. Estaba corriendo.

Corría revoltoso mirando una que otra vez al gato inglés, que le daba la espalda, también el trasero, también le daba la cola, como deseen llamarlo, poco importa, al gato le importaba poco, era un gato. Pero un olor le erizó todos los pelos removiéndolo dulcemente, un olor que venía desde ese gato inglés, desde Artie. Además, estaba removiéndose en el suelo y maullando, tal como una gata en celo, pero ese gato era macho, ese era el problema.

¿Al gato Alfi le importaba? poco y nada la verdad, se froto su miembro contra la alfombra, queriendo montar a ese macho, se sentía caliente y más alborotado que nunca y el gatito inglés lo provocaba, con ese trasero al aire y con su cola levantada, era su oportunidad, el caliente gato se fue acercando. El inglés lo mira, notando que algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Meow, meow, meow…—se explica el gato estadounidense, caliente.

—¿Meow? ¡Meow! ¡Meoooow! —grita crítico el gato, qué vocabulario, qué léxico, qué sonidos, se les entendía todito.

—M-meow… meow… —empieza a ronronear roncamente montándose arriba del gato más pequeño, el que agacha su cola, protegiéndose del erecto pene del gato contrario, ronroneando con fuerza, desentendido, araña y rasguña sin tumbarse en el piso.

Pero el otro gato, contrario a él pesa más, posesiona sus patas mientras siente los ronroneos del otro gato, ronco y excitado lo empuja, con fuerza mientras embiste, eso provoca que el aparatito sexual del gato inglés de contra el suelo, lo que poco a poco hace que sus patitas sedan al sentirse bien, y lo hace, cae en el piso y levanta un poco su trasero, Alfi sigue dando movimientos hasta que se encuentra con el ano del gato mayor, con fuerza y con un remezón de su peludo cuerpo se trata de meter dentro.

—¡Me-oooooow! m-meo-w…— grita, desesperado sintiendo como un miembro húmedo se trata de colar dentro suyo, duele, empieza a maullar lastimosamente.

Pero eso no detiene al gato, que con fuerza y empujando su cuerpo y con sus patas toma al inglés del estomago recostándolo más en el suelo, con fuerza mientras se logra montar arriba de él, la cópula dura aproximadamente 20 segundos en los que el menor de los gatos, montado arriba del inglés se mueve sólo un poco, haciendo que el gato siga gritando mientras su cuerpo tiembla y se eriza más al sentir que algo tibio lo moja.

Duran 20 segundos, no más, después de todos eran gatos. El macho dominante ahora se tumba al lado del inglés, quien lo araña y lo muerde, molesto, a lo que el otro sólo le da lamidas y alguna que otra mordida de jugueteo, pero no era normal lo que habían hecho, bueno, aunque gatunamente si podía darse. La homosexualidad y la bisexualidad en los gatos, al igual que en el resto de animales, es mucho más común de lo que se haya podido pensar. Es frecuente encontrar a gatos machos montándose, siendo algunas de estas parejas permanentes. Sí, Alfi, el gato, quería que ese gatito fuera su pareja permanente, le había gustado montarlo.

Y el tiempo pasó, como todo en esta vida. Y llegó el dueño de esa casa más cansado que la mierda, era un británico.

—Ay ay… ese maldito Alfred…—suspiró el inglés llegando a la casa, tomándose de la espalda, había tenido mucha acción por "detrás", también le habían dado como caja, se movía raramente, cuando ve a su gato allí.

Su gato estaba algo raro, con una cobija mientras ronroneaba con algo de dolor para que el gato de Alfred, "Alfi", le lamiera con suavidad la cara, demostrando posesión, el anglosajón suspiró pensando que era una linda "amistad" entre el gato del estúpido amante que tenía y el suyo, era algo lindo de ver, si supiera, o al menos revisara el trasero rojito de su gato de pobladas cejas mandaría a castrar al degenerado gato de Jones.

Alfred como a las 12:00 de la noche sin despertar al gato inglés y a su dueño se llevó a su mascota no sin antes darle un suave beso en las mejillas a Arthur mientras el gato aprovechaba para lamer la orejita del gatito inglés. Y después de que ambos se fueron, gato y dueño por igual, se quejaron de sus respectivas parejas y el dolor al trasero que les hacían pasar.

_Colorín colorado, cuento más raro no se ha contado~_

* * *

><p>Bueno, los que leyeron hasta aquí, les advertí desde un principio de que se trataba, ojalá que no se traumaran LOL. Por cierto, la próxima historia que subiré será Mochi!USAxMochi!UK , luego un USAxMochi!UK –enserio o.ó-, no pregunten lo enfermos y fumados que serán, ya deberían saberlo después de esto.<p>

No tengo malas intenciones, sólo hacerlas pasar un "WTF?" momento o uno de risa :D


End file.
